Wolcaliere International Airport
Wolcalie International Airport The website is currently under construction. The link will be up before Christmas. Airport Information Wolcaliere is a city situated on an island in the mid north Atlantic. The airport is used as the main airport on the series of islands. Wolcaliere is on the Western most island, the island of Domanyugo. Situated on the coast Wolcaliere is a strong tourist powerhouse, but the terrain can be a challenge for approaching aircrafts. Terrain at the end of 22 creates strong down drafts and a steep approach. The end of runway 4 is a very popular beach that has strong waves that can easily splansh onto the runway. Even with these conditions the A380 is still aloud to land. Due to the built up area and terrain expansion is very hard. Facilites The airport is equipped with 7 wide body gates at Terminal B, 5 wide body gates in Terminal A and an extra 5 small aircraft parking bays, along with an apron for cargo and a holding apron. In total there are 120 check in desks, and currently building more, 48 security stands, building 70 more, 23 duty free shops, 6 restaurants, and a food court. An ILS system brings the aircrafts to Jeni Hill, from there the pilots must continue the approach visually.Two multi story parking lots are located out side T1, 8 single level parking lots are located out of T2 and a multi story car rental area is located out of T1. Beside T1 is a long stay parking with about 250 spaces. Transportation Busses: Route 2, Route 17, Route 29. Outside on bus ramp. (T1,T2) Limo service: Call at pay phone in T1, T2. -Call is free- Taxis: On pick up ramp (T1,T2) Private Busses: Call at payphone in T1, T2 -Call is free- Train: Domanyugo connect serves the island of Domanyugo. The station is located under the T1 check in. History Wolcaliere began as a small international airport serving only New York, and London. Soon the tourism grew. Hot weather began blowing in creating an amazing temperature. Many animals live in the heavily forrested island. Sea creaters consists of sharks, sting rays fish and other sorts of sea animals. The string of islands needed a bigger airport so Wolcaliere began the expansion of the airport. In 1997 the old terminal was extended more. By 2013 the airport finnished the demolition and construction of the present day T1. In March of 2013 plans to build T2 were unraveled and by 2015 the second Terminal was finished. In June-October hurricane Jouyo terrorised the Islands. Many airlines stopped their services but some continued to fly. WestJet says "the airport is to unsafe for our pilots so we are suspending services to Wolcaliere." WestJet is going to remove all flights before New Years. This isn't good as other airlines are taking the same step. 'Stop Extinction of Wolcaliere, (the campaign to keep airlines there) has already brought United back, though it will no longer be a focus city. In the Summer of 2015 the airport begins a $5 billion renovation project. The project will remove a hill creating an easier approach and possibly building a second runway. Airlines and Destinations Incidents and Accidents Oct. 9, 1989. PanAm 1947 was flying from New York to Berlin. A reported fire on board had the plane diverted to Wolcaliere. All survived but 194 of the 218 had minor to severe injuries as the plane over shot the runway. Dec.21, 1999. Britissh Airways 230 flying from Chicago to London lost cabin pressure diverting to Wolcaliere. All survived. Aug. 5, 2005. United 41 was approaching Wolcaliere from Washington Dulles. It was hijacked by Al Qaedan terrorists. The pilots were killed and the plane was flowen into the mountain. 3 survived including one terrorist. Mar. 29, 2006. Air Canada 0031 was on approach in bad weather. The pilots hooked onto the ILS wich brings them to a visual approach. The pilots continued the ILS course which brought the plane to a hil. All died. Sept. 30, 2013. Delta 88 from Atlanta was on approach as it touched down the front gear collapsed as the wheels hit metal from a previous aircraft. The aircraft has not been removed from the crash site. 24 survived. July 4-9, 2015. Heavy floods are constantly damaging the airport. The runway covered in water creates a big difficulty. 29 flights were cancelled and 102 flights were delayed. Statistics Category:Statistics